Hope is Beauty, personified
by Toxic Tradgedy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dragged to a fashion show with his mother, never did he expect to see such a goddess of a model, such sad eyes...such a broken soul...Never would he imagine this maiden was Hermione Granger, queen of the mudbloods.Oh bugger. D:
1. Angels FallInto Ferrets' Laps?

**Well, ellos People!**

**I got bored doing homework, and so I decided to write a fanfiction based on one of my absolute favorite songs, Hope Vol 2 by Apocalyptica.**

**I haven't written in forever, not since my Inu Yasha days, and I made a new account, so please do tell me what you think. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Apocalyptica's orgasmic music.**

**U.U **

Draco and Narcissa took a seat, and immediately, Draco started to whine.

"Aw, Gods, Mother! What's your reason for dragging me to this damned fashion show? What the hell did I do?"

"Oh, bugger off Draco. I know you'll enjoy the models and their lack of clothes, sweetheart." His mother responded, looking at her pamphlet absentmindedly.

Draco smirked, and pretended to grumble under his breath.

The lights dimmed and some classical metal music started to play, but it's splendor would not be noticed by Draco...

Several models made their way down the runway, but none really struck out, no matter what they wore. They all had some bewitched bats clung to their breast as an accessory.

And then…a certain maiden caught Draco's eye, and he beheld the beauty before him, and his eyes glassed over.

Hope is beauty, personified  
At her feet the world, hypnotized

A young brunette witch strutted down the runway, her burgundy velvet dress pooling at her feet, her golden brown hair had long been tamed since she got out of Hogwarts, and it tumbled down her back, almost as smooth as the velvet she modeled.

Her seven-inch stiletto heels barely even clicked as she walked with utter expertise.

_A million flashes, A million smiles  
And on the catwalk she flies in style_

Her neon red vinyl corset glistened, and she didn't even look remotely phased or faintish, she was used to corsets by now, and wore them well.

Her eyes were dramatically made up; bright red eyeliner, glittery red eye shadow…and her lips were the darkest of reds…bringing out the paleness of her skin. She was in a sense, a perfect, bloodshot porcelain doll.

And Draco Malfoy had never wanted anyone so much in his life

Her eyes beckoned him, warm brown pools of sadness, and they looked to be fighting back tears... Never had he seen such a tragic beauty…But yet, she looked so damn familiar…

_But in this heart of darkness  
All hope lies lost and torn  
_

His eyes followed her until she went back to the stage to be replaced with another model.

Throughout the whole show, Draco's mind wandered back to that one girl…and he kept on trying to remember where he had seen her…

All fame, like love is fleeting  
When there's no hope anymore

Before he knew it, the designer had come out, and was thanking everyone for coming, and each individual model, for it had been a somewhat small, private show.

"Angelina Renalda….Beatrice Zabeeta………Hermione Granger"

Draco's heart stopped. Surely he had heard wrong. "Mother…did he just say…Hermione Granger…?" His mother was just as baffled as Draco was. "Why yes…I do believe he did…."

The models took one final strut down the catwalk, and when it was Hermione's turn, and she was ever so close to finishing, her earlier poise and strength she showed earlier shattered; her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell off the catwalk.

Onto Draco.

_Like the poison in her arm  
Like a whisper she was gone  
Like an angel..._

_ angels fall..._

** Pardon me for the shortness of it, but this is my first attempt in a while, and I've no idea where to go with this next.**

**Go click that adorable little purple button and tell me what you think. .-**

_  
_


	2. Why the sudden manic attack?

**Why hello thur! D**

**Ten reviews.**

**Hecka. Made. Me. Happy.**

**Now I wish I knew my alternative email account's password, lmao. XD**

**And you all know the disclaimer, I'm too lazeh to go and write it. **

**But yar, here is another chapter for yoush!**

Hermione groggily came to, with an immense headache, and wondered where the hell she was, and why she felt something warm...and saw golden blonde hair-

_Golden Blonde Hair?_

_Golden Blonde Hair???_

He eyes shot open, and instinctively, she punched Draco Malfoy in the face.

"Bloody fuck!" he swore in utter surprise as Hermione leaped up with a paranoid look on her face. As she slowly came to recognize her surroundings, she quietly mutter "oh bollocks..." under her breath.

"Yes, 'oh bollocks!', first you fall on me, then you practically break my sodding nose! What the fuck's the matter with you Granger?"

Hermione had no idea what to respond, for she didn't know herself. So she did the first thing she thought of.

Ran.

In seven inch stilettos.

And she tumbled and fell, halfway on her way to the door.

And then got back up again and fled, blending in with her crimson makeup, and blushing enough to make the Weaseleys proud.

By then, everyone who had been watching were stunned, and awkwardly went on their merry way home.

"What...the...hell?" Narcissa muttered, still baffled that that beauty was the little muggle born she had seen so long ago at the Quidditch World Cup, and surprised at herself that she was even phased at her having punched her only son..

"Mum, next time we go to a Fashion show...I'm bringing a helmet..." Draco said as he clutched his nose, he was somewhat upset, and then suddenly amused..and...strangely aroused?

"Oh goody, not only am I going mad, I'm being a bloody masochist..."

"What was that dear?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Mum, let's just get the hell home."

And with that, they left the bizarrely ending fashion show behind.

--------------

Hermione lit a cigarette outside in the shadows, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Fucking Stilettos."

She held them in her free hand and glared menacingly at them.

She should have never gotten involved in modeling again, even as a favor to Dimitri.

She had made an absolute fool of herself, and she hadn't a clue why.

What was happening to her?

Ever since the war ended a year ago, she wasn't the same person, but it hadn't been this bad since she was very young...

Hell, she lost all control of herself, starting at her arms...

She looked at them...nothing...

But she felt such a paralyzing, intense pain.

"Bullocks..."

She blew a puff of smoke at the sky haughtily, and wondered how she would face everyone at work tomorrow.

--------------

**It's quite short, I'm sorry to say, but I'm at quite a loss as where to take this. Suggestions would be loveleh.  
**

**There's about 4 choices I have to go over. XD**

**But yar, review, please?? . ;**


End file.
